Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Fun on the Moon
by Australis08
Summary: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes and Dave go on a trip to the moon and discover the legendary Zord Serpenterra, a mythical alien who is a king of a space tribe. They also find themselves up against new rivals-Evil Chipmunk Twins.


It was almost eight 'o clock in the morning and Dave, The Chipettes, Simon and Theodore were already hatching a scheme for the following week. It was Alvin's birthday, and the folks needed to figure out the perfect present for Alvin. Brittany reluctantly placed some plain-scented flowers in a colourful vase as Jeanette polished it as shiny as a diamond. Eleanore and Theodore were writing down some ideas for food in Theo's notebook, which was filled to the brim with the word 'Toaster Waffles' while Simon was creating an outstanding pop-up card for Alvin. It all lead up to Dave who just couldn't think of a present for him. Everyone had already gotten presents for Alvin except Dave, and there wasn't much time left. Brittany got him an iPod case that was red and had a yellow 'A' on the back of it, Jeanette made him a robot that does what he says on command and Eleanore made him a necklace that said 'I'm the Alvster'. Simon also got him an 'electronic Alvin' and Theo made him a sculpture out of cheeseballs. But Dave, he just couldn't think.

'I really need to find a present for Alvin' he said in frustration.

'Well, you just gotta calm down, Dave. Just ease your nerves and take a good long think.' Replied Simon.

Dave sighed as he rested on his elbow, paranoid. 'And do you have any suggestions, Simon?'

'In a matter of fact, I do; a trip to a museum. That ought to get some knowledge into that chipmunks head, if that's even possible…'

Dave sighed again and looked at Simon in doubt. 'Simon, if Alvin just hates getting up in the morning, he's going to hate going to a museum. I want this present to be one he'll never forget.'

'Yeah, anything that he won't forget spells trouble! T-R-O-U-B-L-E! I'm his brother, I know.'

'And I'm his Dad, Simon!' Dave yelled. 'Why can't I think of anything for my own son? Something simple but worthy.'

Just then, Theodore waddled up to Dave and said 'How about a big, fluffy TEDDY BEAR? RAAAWWRR!'

Then everyone looked at Theodore, bewildered. Theodore's ears and tail lowered and he then walked away, back to where he was before.

Dave was about to speak again until Jeanette yelled out 'Alvin Alert!'. They all ran and got every party-related things out of the room or hidden/covered. Then they all separated and tried to act as neutral as they could. Alvin walked into the room where Dave was already laying on the couch, watching TV. Brittany was looking at herself in the mirror and asked Alvin how she looked. Alvin just gave her a thumbs up as he tiredly slouched onto the couch with Dave. He let out a groan and slopped down further, trying to get Dave's attention.

'What is it, Alvin?' asked Dave.

'Uhh, I was sleeping! Trying to get some rest, but I heard a big racket out here! What were you doing?' Alvin replied.

'Just making you breakfast.' Dave said, trying to cover it up.

Alvin looked in the air in annoyance and blinked. He then jumped off the couch and crawled up to Brittany, who was still admiring herself.

'Hey. Hey, Brit?' whispered Alvin.

'Yeah?' she asked, putting cream on her undemolished fur.

'Ever thought about going to the moon?' he asked.

Brittany stopped and stared at him in a 'are you kidding me' look but Alvin just smiled.

'Ya know, floating, seeing aliens, yelling loudly when no-one can hear you, floating…' he said.

'You, um, you said floating twice…' she corrected.

'But that's not the point…What I'm trying to say is, well you know how my birthday is next week?'

Brittany already knew what he was about to say, but she listened anyways.

'Well, you see, Dave just _**can't**_ say no to me asking for something for my birthday, so-o-o-o…I'm gonna ask him for a trip to the moon.'

'Yeah…of course…sure…that's great…' interrupted Brittany.

'And uh, I don't really know who to…go with me…'

Brittany suddenly stopped blemishing herself and looked at Alvin in suspicion. 'Yea-a-ah…' she said.

'I mean, Theodore's way too scared, Simon is…uptight, Jeanette might, you know, loose her glasses but, I don't know what would happen to you. Nothing, right?'

'Wait! What about Eleanore?" she asked.

'NOTHING RIGHT, RIGHT?' Alvin quickly and loudly asked trying to patch it up.

'Right?' Brittany said in a questioning tone.

'Yippy yi yay!' Alvin yelled as he then skidded away into his room. He started to practise some puppy dog eyes and then came back out and ran to Dave.

'Hey Dave!' he said.

'Hi Alvin. How is everything going?' Dave asked.

'Good, good. But, there's something I need to ask you…'

'Um, sure! What is it?'

'Can I-I-I…go to the moon?' Alvin stammered.

Dave stared at Alvin.

'No, Alvin! No! That is out of the question! I can't send a chipmunk to space!'

'What if I'm with someone that **isn't **a chipmunk?' Alvin asked.

'Who?'

'Brittany! She's a **Chipette**!'

'No!'

'Please!'

'NO!'

'Ple-he-hease, Dave! For my birthday!'

'No Alvin!'

'So, are you trying to say you've already gotten me a present?'

'I-I'm not telling you.'

'Dave…'

'Ok, Alvin. But only because this is a special occasion.'

But before Dave could even explain, Alvin had ran off in joy with a quick 'Thanks Dave' in return.

It was the next morning and the all ready Alvin was already planning on what to do. As Alvin did a singsong of his excitement, Theodore heard him and the curiosity got the better of Theo. So Theodore ran up to Alvin, questioning what he was singing/talking about.

'Eh, I'm going to the moon for my birthday…' Alvin said, trying to sound as unconvincing as possible. But before Alvin could even rush to a different room, the words already burst out of Theo; 'Can I come too?'

Alvin's face went straight from excited to worried. 'Theo! You have to be joking! You'll have a heart attack! There's no oxygen, you fly, there's no food and worst of all…THERE'S ALEINS!' Alvin yelled with his most terrifying voice. But Theo didn't really seem unconvinced yet. Then he boomed a great big 'I don't care!' at Alvin and then squealed 'I WANNA GO TO THE MOON!'

He yelled so loud, that all the Chipmunks and Chipettes heard. They all came dashing up to Alvin and Theodore's scenario and stared. As a facepalm hit Alvin, Theodore started to talk to everyone about what was happening. They all seemed amazed…all except Brittany who thought that _she _was the only one going with Alvin. Alvin quickly rushed up to her but she ignored him.

'Brittany! It's not what y-' Alvin started but Brittany then interrupted.

'No, Alvin! That's what you always say.'

'Theodore just came up to me and asked to come with me, even though I said no! I swear!'

Brittany rolled her eyes and then just walked into the crowd of chipmunks.

'Ok. Fine.' She told Alvin.

But before Alvin could even smile at her, Simon grabbed Alvin's shoulder and turned him around. All Alvin could see was an angry face of his brother.

'Alvin! A trip to the moon?' Simon said in shock.

'Dave approved! And it _is _my birthday.' Alvin replied.

'And who's going with you?'

'Brittany. Everything's smoothed out, Si. Don't trouble this.'

'Me? Trouble?' Simon shouted. '**You're **the one that always spells trouble.'

Alvin did a collar-pull and then side-walked away. What Simon had thought he had gone into a different room, was actually Alvin just spying on him. Simon then went up to Dave and started to talk to Dave, seriously…Alvin saw Dave nodding and went really worried. If Simon was to mess up any of Alvin's plans, Alvin was going to kill Simon (not really). Alvin came out of his hiding spot, just to find Dave giving him the 'come here' finger. Alvin ran to Dave, hoping not to hear any bad news. Sadly, he did…

'Alvin,' Dave started, 'I just talked with Simon, and I have to tell you, you're not going to the moon with Brittany only. You will take you're brothers with you. And the Chipettes.'

Alvin's jaw dropped. He got really upset.

'But…What about Brittany! I promised her that it will just be her alone! Please Dave! She'll hate me! Ple-e-e-e-ase!'

'I'm sorry, Alvin. But even I have to come!'

Alvin's face then went very angry. He stomped up to Simon…but he didn't yell; he cried.

'Thanks a lot, Simon' he sobbed as he went to his room. Simon rubbed his neck in worriedness as Alvin banged his door as he went in.

Brittany, who probably already knew what was going on, went to Alvin's room and hopped next to him.

'A-Alvin. It's alright. If Dave said you need to bring everyone, well, that's alright with me.'

Alvin smiled at Brittany and wiped his eyes.

'Th-thanks Brittany…'

As Alvin slowly walked away, Brittany then suddenly banged her paw on the ground. Even though she said it was okay, it really wasn't with her. She basically didn't want Alvin upset but she was still pretty mad. So she stomped up to Simon with an angry look on her face and tapped her paw on the ground in anger. Simon, who wasn't sure why she was angry, just raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged his shoulders. Brittany scoffed and folded her arms.

'Why did you have to talk to Dave? Alvin and I were going to go together until you…you…YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!'

'Well, I just don't see why you and Alvin should go together. He needs proper supervision and _you_ aren't proper enough.' Simon replied.

'Are you saying that you don't think I'm responsible enough to supervise Alvin?' Brittany questioned. Then Simon smirked and asked Brittany why she even wanted to go with Alvin. She went silent for about a minute until she finally replied, 'I'm the, I don't know, best one to go with him because, Theodore would get way too frightened, Jeanette might lose her glasses and you…are too uptight?'

Simon's jaw dropped and he facepalmed himself. He's been called uptight too many times.

'I can prove that I'm not upti…wait…what about Eleanore.'

'You were saying?' Brittany rushed.

'I was saying that I'm not always that uptight. I bet I can go one whole week without being uptight.'

'The only time you weren't uptight was when you were, um, Simone…'

'Ok…can we stop saying "uptight"?'

Alvin was writing down things to take on the moon trip until Theodore came up to Alvin.

'So, am I actually going to the moon with you?' he asked, softly.

'Yes, Theo. Are you happy now?' Alvin replied.

'Uh huh.'

Then Alvin yawned and roughly blinked.

'I thiunk I'um guonna go to bueed nouww' he yawned.

Alvin fell asleep pretty quickly and he also dreamt. He was dreaming about going to the moon but then an alien comes and finds him, a serpent-like alien. And then they hang out and become friends…but Alvin forgets about his brothers, the Chipettes and Dave and they go missing…

Alvin woke up in fright to find his brothers next to him in bed, not gone and Brittany on the opposite side of his bunk bed. She was soundly asleep and Alvin smiled and lay on his bed, awake. He fell asleep, weirdly enough having a very simular dream, with the same alien, but then they all become friends.

It was morning, and Alvin hopped onto Dave's computer straight away. Dave questioned what he was doing…Alvin was looking up Zord Serpanterra, the alien he dreamt about. Alvin actually found the alien, of course at least a myth of it. He went to the Wikipedia and read a short paragraph of information.

_Zord Serpanterra is a mythical alien, known to been seen in space by humans that have been to the moon. No one has ever taken pictures of this mythical creature, which is why it is stated as false sightings. The alien's appearance is green coloured with a round-shaped head, full, black eyes, two antennae, scales, and a body of a serpent with spikes on its back._

The Wiki has described it exactly how Alvin had dreamt of it, but how. How could have Alvin dreamt of a mythical creature that he has never even heard of before?


End file.
